1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring substrate, having a semiconductor chip decoupling capacitor, to which a semiconductor chip is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, there is a trend for forming smaller and thinner semiconductor devices (e.g. semiconductor chips). Along with this trend, there is a growing demand for forming smaller and thinner decoupling capacitors (also referred to as “decoupling condenser” and “bypass condenser”) used for stabilizing operations by controlling changes of electric voltage of a semiconductor chip, for example.
Furthermore, since the operating frequency of semiconductor chips is expected to be increased for improving the operating speed of semiconductor chips, the decoupling capacitor is preferred to be set (positioned) as near as possible to the semiconductor chip so as to reduce the inductance of the connection of the decoupling capacitor.
Accordingly, various decoupling capacitors and methods for setting decoupling capacitors are proposed.
For example, in a related art case of mounting a semiconductor chip to a wiring substrate, there is a method of mounting a decoupling capacitor on the rear side of the wiring substrate (i.e. opposite from the side on which the semiconductor chip is mounted). As for other related art cases, there are methods of employing various configurations or shapes having a decoupling capacitor buried in the wiring substrate.
However, in the related cases of mounting the decoupling capacitor to the wiring substrate, there is a limit to manufacturing a thinner decoupling capacitor and a limit to manufacturing a thinner/smaller wiring substrate for such decoupling capacitor.